User talk:Pawsrent
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Small Armored Gun Ships page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 21:40, March 17, 2011 Hi there! Hello Pawsrent! I see you're one of those users who notice this Wiki has many issues pertaining to the writing style. I must point out, though, that "writing" is not "writting", but I suspect from a person like you that that is a typing error. Anyways, happy editing! Will you be helping out by cleaning up some of the articles? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 23:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) How Come? I'm not angry, but I'd like to know something: why are you removing Trivia from the Cat and Arachdroid pages, and possibly others? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Because it was either supid, didn't belong there, or was just illegible.Pawsrent 16:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spider Suit The updated Spider Suit looks great! I'm not that good with drawing pixel stuff, but I am good with cutting it out. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Grammar issue on your userpage Hello! I'm glad for your concern about using proper grammar in the articles, but please don't assume all users will write pages with bad grammar. The users that do, do not want to make the quality of the wiki worse. I think most users don't want to hurt this wiki, otherwise they wouldn't be contributing. Also, on your user page, not all possesive nouns use s' at the end. Only the ones that end with an "S" have an apostrophe at the end. For example: children's books singers' voices Thanks, ----------- That's what I'm telling people. Why are you teaching me that lesson when you should know that I know it? I'm trying top ask people to use proper grammar, most of the pages don't. I'm trying to improve this wiki, but I guess you don't want me to. Pawsrent 21:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 01:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to make you upset in my last message. I just meant that almost no users on this wiki that have bad grammar have bad intentions. Sorry about correcting you on the plural progressive thing. I probably shouldn't have corrected you on that, you probably already knew it. 01:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Yello! Hi Pawsrent! I see you care about Grammar just like I do. I was looking over your user page and noticed you put 'Not to put your opinons into pages that aren't talk pages'. I don't really know where that gose on. Oh yeah we have a completely bazzar rule made by are founder that says don't use You or I. What are your thoughts on that? Well see you around. Grammar Cat 21:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Spelling error Hey, you know you spelled homonym wrong, right? It's actually spelled HOMONYM, not HOMONIN. Just wanted to point that out. Not the person you're thinking of (talk) I was being ironicalist. Pawsrent 19:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC)